classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Razorfen Downs
Quilboar Undead |boss=Amnennar the Coldbringer |type= |level=37-46 |players=5 (10) |key= }} Razorfen Downs are the ancestral burial grounds of the quilboar, nestled amid huge brambles in the Barrens, on the east side of the far southern edge. The Scourge have taken over much of the downs, and infest the burial grounds with the reawakened dead. The enemy level range is 34-41. It is also known as RFD, not to be confused with RFK. History :Crafted from the same mighty vines as Razorfen Kraul, Razorfen Downs is the traditional capital city of the quilboar race. The sprawling, thorn-ridden labyrinth houses a veritable army of loyal quilboar as well as their high priests - the Death's Head tribe. Recently, however, a looming shadow has fallen over the crude den. Agents of the undead Scourge - led by the lich, Amnennar the Coldbringer - have taken control over the quilboar race and turned the maze of thorns into a bastion of undead might. Now the quilboar fight a desperate battle to reclaim their beloved city before Amnennar spreads his control across the Barrens. Geography Maps Sub-regions Quest guide General notes RFD has a more menacing atmosphere than probably any other instance before it, level wise, due to the presence of the Scourge. Loot here is valuable and useful, but you can expect a workout in order to get it. If you're between level 40-45, have a group of people you trust and a couple hours or so to spare, and are looking for a more intense fight than what you'll normally experience below level 40, chances are that you will enjoy this instance. As a result of being taken over by the Scourge, the mobs that populate RFD are predominantly undead. The Priest ability Shackle Undead shines here as a staple form of crowd control. The earlier quillboar mob groups usually consist of one humanoid caster (Geomancer or Necromancer) and several undead tanks (Withered Warriors and Reavers). One alternative strategy is to have a Priest Mind Control the caster. This potentially knocks out the enemy caster as he aggroes his fellow mobs, as well as give the Priest the opportunity to use the caster's version of Shackle against the undead just before it dies. All of this while sitting back. Be sure to not gain aggro and interrupt the Mind Control battle. Also of note are the various patrols of weak skeletons and non-elite mobs in the spiral of thorns. These can easily be taken care of with AoE. Be sure to communicate your intent with the group when pulling mobs and Power Word: Shield your AoEers appropriately. In Tuten'kash's chamber, or "the gong room", there are mobs straight ahead to the right, and also to the left. The sharp angle of the left wall may obscure your vision of these mobs, so either scout ahead or remember to tackle this left mob group first. Pulling the right mob group without handling the left may result in adds and eventually a wipe. Deeper into the dungeon (The spiral of thorns), the mobs change to a banshee and skeleton type. The banshees are casters with silence, so plan your anti-caster attack accordingly. Notable further in still are Skeletal summoners, who, if allowed to cast, will summon non elite shadowcasters to attack you. Close to the entrance of the spiral of thorns, you may come across what looks like a passable shortcut, and it is. With enough jumping around and wiggling around, it is possible to cut through the spiral pathway, and maybe skipping the Glutton altogether. It is possible to take the right fork (toward the banshee/skeleton types) and deal with that side first before heading for the left fork and the quilboar types. This means you will fight the Glutton first, followed by Amnennar the Coldbringer and may be desirable if time is a significant factor. Dungeon denizens * Abominations (one, at least) * Crypt fiends * Ghouls * Humans (one, at least) * Liches (one, at least) * Ogres (one, at least) * Quilboar * Rats * Red dragons (one, at least) * Roaches * Skeletons * Wraiths * Zombies Resources * Arthas' Tears * Grave Moss Loot Bosses Rare bosses Instance specific loot External links Category:Instances Category:Scourge Category:Quilboar Category:Caves Category:Crypts Category:Instance:Razorfen Downs